ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Humans (short for Homo-sapiens), also known as Terrans, are a sapient species from the planet Earth and alternate dimension Ledgerdomain. History According to Kevin, people with alien ancestry are pretty common, although this may be a thought put in his head by Servantis. Humans appeared on Earth about 2 million years ago. Powers and Abilities Humans can use magic and manipulate mana. With training, humans can become strong and durable enough to fight on par with larger alien species. Humans can survive in extreme cases. 'Humans with an Anodite spark' Humans with an Anodite spark can manipulate mana to a higher degree, locate others via their mana, heal others, run at very high speeds and transform into their Anodite form and back. Weaknesses Most humans don't know how to use magic or manipulate mana. According to Charmcaster, humans need a 'magical aura' to use magic. Humans can be hurt by shock collars. Humans can be mind controlled by Lucubra and Diagon. Humans are vulnerable to being turned into DNAliens by Xenocytes or Esotericas by Diagon. Humans can be hypnotised by Psycholeopterrans. According to Tetrax, most species love to eat humans, considering them a delicacy. According to Max, Humans are very vulnerable to DNA-targeting weapons, such as a Tachyon Cannon, due to the fact that their DNA only varies by less than 1% from person to person, which means hitting a human with a Techyon Cannon will kill all humans within 100 miles of the human that was hit. 'Humans with an Anodite spark' Using their full power without proper training would result in a human with an Anodite spark being overwhelmed and losing their identities and humanity. Humans with an Anodite spark struggle to use their mana-based powers when there aren't many living things around, suggesting that they can't generate mana, but instead use pre-existing mana. Humans with an Anodite spark cannot track beings if there are multiple individuals with the same mana. A human with an Anodite spark's healing abilities don't work well with non-biological life forms, such as Galvanic Mechamorphs. A human with an Anodite' spark's mana attacks are useless against Geochelone Aerios that are using their power to be immune to it. Notable Humans *''Human'' (the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a human) *Alan Albright (formerly) *Albedo *Ben Tennyson (with Anodite heritage) *Carl Tennyson (with Anodite heritage) *Elena Validus (formerly) *Frank Tennyson (with Anodite heritage) *Gwen Tennyson (with Anodite heritage and spark) *Gwen Tennyson (with Anodite heritage and spark; Albedo's transformation) *Helen Wheels (formerly) *Joseph Chadwick (formerly) *Ken Tennyson (with Anodite heritage) *Kenny Tennyson (with Anodite heritage) *Manny Armstrong (formerly) *Phil Billings (formerly) *Pierce Wheels (formerly) *Servantis (formerly) *Sheriff of Bellwood (formerly) *Will Harangue (formerly) See Category:Humans for more. 'Human Hybrids' *Alan Albright (½ Human ½ Pyronite) *Elena Validus (½ Human ½ Nanochip) *Ester (½ Human ½ Kraaho) *Exo-Skull (½ Human ½ Rhino; cybernetically enhanced) *Gaterboy Fang (½ Human ½ Unknown) *Helen Wheels (½ Human ½ Kineceleran) *Manny Armstrong (½ Human ½ Tetramand) *Nanomech (½ Human ½ Nanochip; when used by Ben) *Phil Billings (½ Human ½ Terroranchula) *Pierce Wheels (½ Human ½ Unknown) *Porcupine Fang (½ Human ½ Unknown) *Servantis (½ Human ½ Cerebrocrustacean) *Ultimate Kevin (5/49 Human, 44/49 various) 'Argitrix Timeline' *''Human'' (the Argitrix's DNA sample of a human) Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Species from Earth Category:Species from Ledgerdomain Category:Species with Mana Manipulation Category:Species with Magic Category:Species with Enhanced Strength (some) Category:Species with Enhanced Durability (some)